An increasingly popular type of peer-to-peer (P2P) architecture is a coordinator-based one whereby the coordinator for a group of clients increases the efficiency of the P2P architecture in applications such as massively-multiplayer online games. Prior security research in P2P networks has focused on providing disincentives for clients to cheat or has relied on mechanisms such as distributed hash tables and self-organizing networks to be resilient to denial-of-service (DoS) attacks. None of the prior research work handles the case when the coordinator itself is compromised and can cheat, which is a scenario akin to cheating by the network or a majority of the clients.